Loving You
by commander.handsome.erwin.smith
Summary: Ludwig is a retired soldier who moves to Italy to start over. While there, he meets Feliciano and quickly falls in love with him. GerIta Human AU. REQUEST


**This was a request from itscreepyperson on Tumblr. They wanted a Gerita human AU where Ludwig is a retired soldier with a leg injury who moves to Italy to start over and ends up meeting Feliciano and falling in love. The full request is on Tumblr…**

* * *

 **Loving You**

It had been a few years since the end of the second World War that Ludwig Beilschmidt had found himself thrown into. It had been for the wrong thing, Ludwig had always thought. A cause that he knew would never have won and he felt guilty for trying to fight for it.

The war had took a toll on his body. His once flawless, toned and muscular torso was now covered with scars. One of his muscular legs would cause him some problems, having had injured it during the war. A bullet to the leg. The wound was pretty deep and recovery was a slow process for a long time it seemed to him. Though his leg was a lot better and much more efficient than it had been during recovery. He was glad to be able to do the normal things he used to do. His leg only would cause him pain once in a while, instead of every day after the surgery.

Ludwig let out a slow, drawn out exhale as he made his way to a small café that was in the small Italian town. The town was pretty busy today despite it not being very big. Ludwig did not mind it one bit though, as he made his way inside and to the counter. Ludwig just ordered some gelato then paid. He turned and looked around for an open table. He sighed when he found that all the tables were occupied. But out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone motioning for him to come sit. "Over here!" The voice had cheerfully called. Ludwig made a quiet sound and turned to the voice. The voice belonged to a young auburn haired man. He smiled happily when Ludwig looked over. "Over here, signore!"

"Hmm? Ja," replied Ludwig softly and walked to the table and sat down at the chair across from the other man. He set his bowl of gelato down and stared at the man in front of him. The young man had interestingly amber coloured eyes and a strange curl on his left side that caused Ludwig to raise an eyebrow in bafflement.

"Oh! I hope you speak English! You look like you are from Germany. Your hair is so blond and your eyes are so blue. Are you from Germany?" The young man asked, his voice a beautiful Italian accent.

"Yes. I am from Germany," Ludwig replied in his deep, heavily accented German voice. The young man smiled.

"Wow! I've never met a German before. My name is Feliciano Vargas! What's your name?" The cheery Feliciano asked, smiling brightly.

"My name is Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt," replied Ludwig and blushed lightly.

"B-Be-Bei… Beil…"

"Don't worry about my last name, please. Uh, just call me Ludwig. That's all you need," Ludwig said and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"What brings you to this beautiful country and town?" Feliciano asked and smiled at him again. Ludwig looked down at his bowl of gelato and cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to move away from home. To get a little change of scenery I guess and let go of all the painful memories I have from the war."

"Were you a soldier in the war?" Feliciano asked and then gasps softly. "Oh, maybe I shouldn't ask you a question like that."

"It's fine… I was a soldier in the war. I ended up getting injured and had to retire near the end of it anyway due to the injury," said Ludwig with a small sigh. He glanced up at Feliciano and was met with his wide amber eyes.

"But you're okay now, sì?" Feliciano asked a little worriedly. Ludwig gave a nod.

"I am. It was a bullet wound but it healed up pretty well over the years after. It doesn't cause me too much trouble anymore."

"How old are you, Ludwig?"

"I'm twenty-two years old," replied Ludwig. He took a small spoonful of gelato and shut his eyes for a moment while he savoured the taste. Feliciano giggled.

"I'm nineteen. People always think that I'm a lot younger though," Feliciano said. "I don't really like when people think that but there's really nothing I can do. Do you think that I'm a lot younger? You know, before I told you my age."

Ludwig made a soft noise and stared at him. "Uh, well I didn't really think of that when I saw you actually."

"Have you found a place to stay?" Feliciano suddenly changed the subject. "Because if you didn't, you're welcome to stay with me and my big brother Lovino. He doesn't really like Germans, or anyone for that matter. But I promise to make sure he won't be too mean to you and make you upset."

Ludwig blinked a few times. "I have a small house near the fields. It's not much. The farmer sold it to me for a reasonable price. Once I find a job I can go look for something better."

"Maybe you could show me the house some time," said Feliciano, who smiled brightly again. Ludwig blushed and ate a few more bites of the gelato. "Do you have any siblings, Ludwig?"

"I had an older brother. His name was Gilbert. He fought on the Eastern front but never got to come back home," Ludwig said quietly and laid his hand on the table and shut his icy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," Feliciano said and reached out his small hand and placed it on Ludwig's larger hand. Ludwig jumped and opened his eyes. "Ludwig? Did I scare you? I'm sorry!"

Ludwig glanced down at their hands touching and then looked back up into Feliciano's kind eyes. Ludwig's eyes soften a bit. "I'm… I'm fine. You didn't do anything wrong. Um, maybe in a little while we can walk to my house if you're not busy."

Feliciano moved his hand away and smiled. "That would be great. I'm almost always free."

"Alright," Ludwig said. His heart fluttered in his chest a tiny bit at that smile. _He smiles so much_.

The two of them continued to make conversation with one another and eat their desserts. Ludwig would occasionally blush whenever Feliciano smiled at him or would say something that made Ludwig's chest flutter some more. They chatted about everything and anything; ranging from pasta to the pretty girls Feliciano would say hello to when he walked through town. They even wandered around through the Italian town until the sun started to set and Ludwig thought it would be best to head back to their respective homes. Feliciano had insisted that he walked with Ludwig back to his house to see where it is.

"It looks so cozy," said Feliciano with a giggle. "I could stop by tomorrow! That is if you'd like me to."

Ludwig rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, uh, if you aren't too busy. I'm still kind of adjusting to the place and I haven't planned anything to do yet. I'm free tomorrow."

"Great! I'll stop over first thing in the morning." Feliciano gave him a big hug to which Ludwig just stood there with wide blue eyes and looked rather awkward. When Ludwig doesn't hug back at all, Feliciano looked up at him with innocent eyes. "Is something wrong, Luddy?"

Ludwig blushed. "N-No. Nein. I'm okay." He slowly slipped his strong arms around Feliciano's slim waist and hugged him gently. He shut his eyes and slowly inhaled Feliciano's scent. His auburn hair smelled faintly of the outside. Without even thinking, Ludwig's hands moved up and down on Feliciano's sides. Feliciano's eyes widened and a light blush dusted his cheeks. He cleared his throat softly and let go of Ludwig and looked up at him.

"I better get going before Lovi gets mad at me for coming home too late again," Feliciano said and rubbed the back of his head and gave an awkward smile and started to take a few steps backwards. Ludwig nodded and waved slowly before he headed inside his little home.

...

Ludwig ran his fingers through his slicked back hair as he sat on the edge of his bed. He had undressed and now was just wearing a pair of his boxers. He exhaled slowly. "Feliciano is such a cheerful young man." He remembered the times he blushed around him earlier and how he felt during the hug and when Feliciano touched his hand in the café. "He smelled so nice and he's kind of adorable. Oh what am I saying, Ludwig?!" Ludwig exclaimed and buried his face into his hands for a moment. " _Mein Gott._ We are both men, this wouldn't be right."

 _But maybe I want it to be right._

Ludwig had crawled under a thin sheet on the bed and stared up at the ceiling in his pitch black bedroom. He sighed softly. "Even if I wanted it to be right I'm much too awkward and inexperienced with love to do anything about it," he whispered and sighed sadly. _Besides we just met._ He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off.

...

The next morning Ludwig woke up bright and early. The memories of Feliciano from the previous day were still fresh on his mind as if they occurred not much but only a few hours ago instead of nearly one day ago.

Ludwig got dressed in a fresh pair of boxers, a simple white button down long sleeved shirt, and black trousers. He still figured he had a while before Feliciano showed up. If he did for that matter and didn't get lost and decided to head back to his own house. _Maybe he won't even come back_ , he thought to himself. He shook his head. Did he want Feliciano to come back? Yes. Yes of course. Feliciano was in such a happy mood when he met him. He seemed like the type to always be happy. Happiness was something that Ludwig really needed. Happiness was something Ludwig lacked at times. But Ludwig had trouble admitting to himself that he wanted Feliciano to come back

Ludwig ran his fingers through his now messy blond hair as he made his way from his bedroom and into the little bathroom. He ran his brush through his hair and reslicked it back and pondered the thought of what he should eat. _Maybe I could head back to the café. I'll bet Feliciano is there again_. He shook his head and snapped himself from another thought of Feliciano. He put his hand on the side of his face for a moment but then a knock sounded at the door. His heartbeat increased as he left the bathroom and went to the door. He slowly opened it and held his breath.

"Ciao, Ludwig!" Feliciano greeted. Ludwig stared down at him for a moment too long and Feliciano awkwardly shifted from foot to foot and brought out a picnic basket from behind his back. "I brought some food for us. I assumed you didn't have much here yet, sorry. But I promise everything in the basket is very tasty and that you will love it!"

The various delicious and foreign smells wafted up and out of the picnic basket and drifted to Ludwig's nose. The smells made his stomach grumble hungrily. "O-Oh that sounds wonderful. I'd love to share it with you." Ludwig gave a strained awkward smile and Feliciano's auburn eyes almost twinkled.

"Great! You have a very nice oak tree in the back that we could sit under. Come on!" Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's large hand and tried to tug him along. Ludwig blinked a few times and stepped out and closed the door. They then walked around back over to the magnificent tree. "Wow! It's even bigger up close."

Ludwig just nodded and watched as Feliciano unpacked the basket and took out a smaller basket that contained some kind of pastries, something that was in a container, some silverware, plates, and cloth napkins. He then grabs out a larger cloth and spreads it out on the grass and moves everything onto it. Ludwig hesitated, not sure if Feliciano was done with taking everything out, but walked to the large cloth and slowly took a seat. "Uh, what did you bring?"

Feliciano smiled and sat down. "The pastries are called Biscotti. Then in the container is pasta!"

"You eat pasta for breakfast?" Ludwig asked and raised an eyebrow. Feliciano nodded cheerfully and opened up the container and dished it out onto his and Ludwig's plates and stuck a fork in each.

"Yes! It is very delicious. Oh! And I brought some Italian wine with. I hope you won't mind that. Do you like wine?" Feliciano asked and earned a nod from Ludwig. "Good I was worried you wouldn't. I know Germans really like beer but I don't like beer at all. It's yucky. My brother's boyfriend's albino German friend came over once many years ago and brought some beer and let me try some. I didn't like it at all and accidentally spit it on him."

"Your brother's boyfriend had an albino German friend?" Ludwig asked softly. Feliciano nodded and smiled.

"His name was Gilbert," Feliciano said and then immediately his eyes widened as he remembered that name from yesterday. "Oh your brother that must have been…"

Ludwig lowered his eyes to the blanket and made a quiet noise. Feliciano quickly reached into the basket and took out a blue flower. He scooted closer to Ludwig and gently tucked the flower behind his ear. "Feliciano?" He asked softly and slowly looked back up.

"Y-You're sad. I don't want you to be sad," Feliciano said quietly. "If you're sad then I have to be sad too."

"Feliciano, you don't have to be."

"You must really miss Gilbert," Feliciano said and then clenched his fists. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry! Of course you would really miss him. He's your big brother!"

"I do really miss him. I… I wish I could have helped him. I wish I could have _saved_ him. Sometimes I wish it would have been me and not him," Ludwig whispered and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Nononono," Feliciano said quickly and shook his head. His eyes started to fill with tears. "Don't say that Ludwig. You're a young man like me. You have so much to live for. I'm sure Gilbert wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to his little brother. He'd want you to be happy and move on. If you would have died, I never would have met you."

Ludwig swallowed thickly to try and get the lump that was forming to go down. His eyes were still firmly shut. Feliciano bit his lower lip and his heart rate increased. He took a deep breath and slowly leaned over and pressed his lips onto Ludwig's and shut his eyes as he did. Ludwig immediately opened his eyes in shock and sucked in a sharp breath through his nose. Feliciano heard and quickly pulled back and looked down.

"I-I'm sorry," Feliciano whispered and looked at his fingers in embarrassment. Ludwig's face was flushed a deep red shade. "The truth is, I couldn't stop thinking about you yesterday for some reason. Then last night, I dreamed that you were holding me in my arms. You were keeping me safe and whispering something in my ear. I don't remember what. Your arms felt so strong and I felt so safe…"

"I did a little bit of thinking as well," said Ludwig.

"And we just met yesterday but I think I like you, Ludwig. I like you how my brother likes Antonio. Except I don't want to call you names like he sometimes does to Antonio. You're not like Antonio though so you would get mad if I called you names. Antonio doesn't get mad at Lovino though for some reason. I don't know why," Feliciano rambled and then blushed lightly.

"I think that I like you too," Ludwig said back softly and looked into Feliciano's eyes. He exhaled slowly and shyly returned the kiss to Feliciano. After a few moments, they slowly pulled back.

"Your lips feel very nice, Ludwig," Feliciano said and gave a tiny smile.

"Thanks," Ludwig replied and blushed. "Uh, we should probably eat this meal you brought over. I'd hate for it to go to waste."

Feliciano nodded. "You're right."

The two of them finally got to the meal, the whole purpose of being outside. What had led up to their confession and kisses. The two men ate and talked and laughed and smiled. Feliciano got to hear Ludwig's rare, deep laugh and watch as his handsome smile became less and less awkward. After the biscotti and pasta were gone, they sipped on the wine. When the sky started to darken with big storm clouds, Ludwig was the first to bring it up.

"We'd better pack this up and head inside before we get soaked," Ludwig said. When he catches a flash of lightning ripping through the sky like a knife and the loud clap of thunder afterwards, Feliciano had let out a loud shriek and cuddled up as close to Ludwig as possible.

"Ludwig…"

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here and the storm won't hurt you," Ludwig soothed and wrapped his arms around him for a moment. "Why don't you take the wine and glasses inside and I'll get the rest?"

Feliciano bit his lip but nodded slowly. He squirmed out of Ludwig's grip and picked up the bottle and glasses and got up. He ran down the hill and inside Ludwig's house. Ludwig stood up just as the rain started to fall. He picked up everything and neatly put it back inside. The rain had gotten heavier and started to soak through his clothing. He ran down the hill, the basket under his arm as he made his way back to the house. If he were to have ran like that a few years earlier, his poor leg would have no doubt gave out and left him falling into the grass and trapped outside in the storm.

Once Ludwig was inside, Feliciano was standing by the door his shoes off already and his eyes widened. "I'm sorry for getting scared like that. I don't like loud storms like that."

"It's okay, Feliciano." Ludwig blew drops of water away that were dripping down his face. He sets the wet picnic basket by Feliciano's shoes. "I'm sorry about your basket."

"I have another one at home. I don't like this one very much. It's poky and I got poked by it once and Lovino told me to man up," Feliciano told, feeling a little better.

Ludwig nodded and tugged at his wet shirt and glanced around the room for a moment before he took his own shoes off and set them next to Feliciano's.

"Oh, Ludwig. You should take your clothing off so you don't catch a cold," Feliciano said and marched up to Ludwig and started to tug at his shirt. Ludwig blushed and grabbed Feliciano's wrists lightly.

"There's no need. I will be fine. I can just light the fireplace and I will be fine in no time," Ludwig said and looked a little uneasy.

"But you still might get sick. Then you will be miserable and stuck in bed all day." Feliciano wriggled out of Ludwig's grip and started to unbutton his shirt.

"N-Nein, Feli. Please don't," Ludwig whispered shakily. _My scars…_

But Ludwig was too frozen in place to stop him and Feliciano had gotten all the buttons undone and slid the wet article of clothing off of Ludwig's broad shoulders. Feliciano's cheeks turned a tomato red colour as he looked at Ludwig's incredible muscular frame. When he noticed all the scars on Ludwig's chest, he gasped quietly.

"My body is _so_ ruined, Feliciano. I know it's not what you expected to see underneath my shirt. I'm sorry," Ludwig said quietly and looked away in shame.

"No." Feliciano shook his head. He reached out and shakily placed a small hand on Ludwig's cold skin and traced over one scar that ran close to his right nipple. Ludwig shook. "You're so handsome." Feliciano slowly kissed what he decided to be the end of the scar and lightly brushed his lips against the said nipple. Feliciano then traced over the scars that lined Ludwig's hard, toned stomach. He stepped behind him and kissed the scars that were on his shoulders and back.

"Feliciano. Why?"

"The scars don't change my mind. They don't take away any handsome," said Feliciano whispered and then faced the front of him once again. He slowly reached down and grabbed the waistband of Ludwig's trousers. "These are wet too."

Ludwig blushed and nodded faintly. "Uh, you're right…"

"I won't look." Feliciano slowly put his hands over his eyes so he wouldn't make Ludwig feel uncomfortable. Ludwig exhaled slowly and undoes his trousers and pulled them down and set them with his shirt. He then pulled down his wet underwear and tossed them into the pile.

"Feli?" Ludwig whispered when he saw that Feliciano had covered his face with his hands.

"Hm?" Feliciano mumbled and without a thought, he moved his hands away for a moment and was face to face with Ludwig's naked body. He gasped and quickly covered his eyes. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize. Y-You can look at me if you so desire," Ludwig whispered and blushed. Feliciano gave a tiny nod and every so slowly removed his hands from his face. When he saw what was in front of him, he flushed a deep shade of red. Feliciano couldn't look away from Ludwig's body. His eyes traveled over every inch of his body until he noticed the scar from where the doctors had removed the bullet from the wound Ludwig had mentioned. Feliciano gently touched it, then looked up at Ludwig.

"You're still so handsome. Your body is exciting me," Feliciano whispered and looked into his eyes. His hand moved from the scar and he tangled his fingers in the damp blond curls that were a little ways down from his belly button. He lightly tugged before letting go and putting that arm around his waist and lightly ground his hips into Ludwig's.

"Feliciano…" Ludwig gasped softly.

"I want _this_ inside of me," Feliciano whispered and grabbed Ludwig's thick shaft and gave it a squeeze. Ludwig gasped again.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Sì," Feliciano whispered and slowly removed his clothes until he was naked as well. Ludwig swallowed thickly and took his hand and lead him over to his bed. Feliciano climbed in and laid down for him. The bed creaked under Ludwig's weight when he got on and positioned himself between Feliciano's legs.

"I don't have anything to make this not hurt as much," Ludwig said and rubbed his damp hair.

"It's okay. I know you won't be trying to make me hurt on purpose," Feliciano said softly. Ludwig gave a nod and took a deep breath before he ever so slowly pushed himself inside Feliciano. Feliciano gasped loudly and tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. He whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut when a few tears leaked out and ran down his tan cheeks.

"Feliciano, I'm sorry," Ludwig said and looked rather worried and got ready to pull back out of him.

"Don't. I-I'm fine. J-Just… have to adjust to this…" Feliciano clenched his toes tightly and waited for the burn and sting to go away before he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Ludwig. "Move…"

Ludwig nodded in agreement and did just that. The sounds of both of their moans filled the small room and Ludwig leaned down and captured Feliciano's lips in a lusty kiss. Ludwig groaned against his lips and picked up the pace. Feliciano moaned and wrapped his arms around Ludwig and lightly dug his nails into his back.

They pulled back and continued their love making for several minutes before they both reached their climax. Feliciano was the first to go over the edge and stained Ludwig's stomach with his seed. Ludwig followed shortly after and filled Feliciano to the brim.

Ludwig slowly pulled out and collapsed onto the bed by Feliciano. The both of them were a panting, sweaty mess.

"That felt wonderful, Ludwig," Feliciano whispered, his eyes half lidded. Ludwig wraps his arms around Feliciano and he cuddled up to Ludwig's chest as much as he could. Ludwig gave Feliciano's lips a gentle peck.

"I love you, Feliciano."

"I love you too, Ludwig."

They gave each other one more kiss before shutting their eyes and staying together.

* * *

 **This is finally finished. Woo! And I think I am actually happy with this story for once. I hope that you will like this. Along with anyone else who reads it. uvu**


End file.
